Audio speakers are well known and widely used for transmitting audio sound. Audio speakers use electrical signals to produce air pressure waves which are perceived as sounds. Audio speakers may use a diaphragm that is movably suspended in a frame. The diaphragm is coupled to a voice coil that is suspended in a magnetic field. The electrical signals representing the sound flow through the voice coil and interact with the magnetic field. This causes the voice coil and the coupled diaphragm to oscillate in response to the electrical signal. The oscillation of the diaphragm produces air pressure waves.
It is desirable for an audio speaker that has magnets that are positioned a constant distance from the pole and contains at least an inner ring that conducts magnetism from the magnets for producing enhanced sound.